


pun jar

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: jinwoo has made one too many puns. myungjun must remedy this.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	pun jar

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an older fic (from March 28, 2017) published on my tumblr page. it's also from the [send your cutest pizza deliveryman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806963/chapters/20191600) universe (which was one of my very first fics)! i found it again and liked it, so i hope you guys do, too.
> 
> it's been unedited since 2017, im too lazy to fix mistakes.

Jinwoo supposed it was for the best when Bin suddenly waltzed into his room, a big grin on his face, and declared, “I’m moving in with Dongmin next month!”

Sure, at first Jinwoo had been _furious_ , because _how dare_ Bin leave him in this apartment by himself without much of a way to pay it off. Jinwoo had frantically asked Minhyuk, who responded, “It’s too far away.”

“From what?” Jinwoo asked, and Minhyuk mumbled something incomprehensible, but Jinwoo didn’t even _need_ to question his friend any longer to know that Minhyuk was far too smitten with his next-door neighbor to move away from him.

So he draped himself over the entirety of Myungjun’s couch and groaned.

“Groaning won’t find you a roommate,” Myungjun said as he walked over and lightly smacked Jinwoo’s butt, gesturing with his other hand for him to move aside. “You’d better start posting ads.”

“I don’t want some stranger to move in with me.” Jinwoo scooted over slightly, and Myungjun grabbed the hat that Jinwoo had been laying on, sticking it on his head and using his phone to make sure his bangs weren’t too messy. “I just can’t believe Binnie is doing this to me! Now I’ll be all alone.”

“Where’s my wallet?” Myungjun asked.

“You’re not even listening!” Jinwoo sighed and reached over on the messy coffee table, littered with books and graph paper. His hands groped for a few seconds before landing on Myungjun’s oversized wallet. “I don’t know how you manage to constantly misplace this all the time.”

“I need a new one,” Myungjun commented. “This one’s too big to stuff in my back pocket.”

“You know what isn’t too big to stuff in your back pocket?” Jinwoo held up a hand and Myungjun made a face.

“ _Anyway_ , have you asked Minhyuk to move in with you?”

Jinwoo let out another sigh, and his hand dropped. “Now you want to talk about my roommate issues. And of course I did, he’s only my best friend in the entire universe. But he’s obsessed with Sanha, so guess what?”

“What?”

“He’s staying where he can spy on Sanha, instead of moving in with me. He _always_ complains about his roommate, too, and he’s just going to stay there for Sanha – can you imagine being so whipped?”

“Can you go grab my dinner from the fridge?” Myungjun was pulling on his shoes now, and Jinwoo glanced up from where his face had been squished up against the couch pillows.

“Really? Can’t you get it yourself?”

Myungjun gave Jinwoo a small pout, sticking his lower lip out and fluttering his eyelashes. “Please?”

Jinwoo obliged quickly, grabbing the brown, paper bag and using a nearby Sharpie to write out on the front of it, _For my Myungjun-Bun_. When he brought it back and passed it over to Myungjun, the older boy gave a devious grin and opened the door.

“ _Imagine_ being so whipped,” he whispered, and Jinwoo could only blink before Myungjun continued, “I’ll be back around nine. If you’re leaving, please lock up. Don’t mess with my laptop, I have my homework there – I love you, Jinwoo.”

He closed the door. Jinwoo blinked again and realized that not only did he achieve nothing concerning his roommate woes, but he was totally whipped for Myungjun.

“Damn,” he mumbled.

Even after that discovery, however, he didn’t leave. He splayed himself across Myungjun’s bed and flipped through one or two of the manga laying nearby. He cleaned up the bathroom, then decided to do some laundry. He came across a handful of his own clothes, too – some underwear, some socks, two shirts he thought he had lost – and realized something else; he already had a roommate.

He called Bin, possibly jolting his friend out of some sort of homework or study session, and without waiting for a greeting, he excitedly asked, “How often am I at Myungjun’s place?”

Bin gave a small snort. “Hello to you, too, Hyung. Are you done being mad at me?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I don’t know. Your toothbrush is over there, so probably a lot.”

He hadn’t even _remembered_ bringing over his toothbrush, and he gave a loud cheer. Bin cursed and fussed at him, “Stop doing that when I’m right in your ear!”

“Sorry! Sorry, I just think I solved my roommate issue!”

“Are you going to room with Myungjun-hyung?”

“Oh my god, how did you know?”

“Magic. I don’t know. It’s not like you already live over there.” Bin smacked his lips together over the phone, and Jinwoo heard the sound of a pencil scribbling. “Anyway, mind if I get back to my work?”

Jinwoo nodded his head, not even noticing that he never said anything before hanging up his phone. He was already Myungjun’s roommate, so why would he bother trying to find someone brand new to bring into his apartment? He could just move over the rest of his personal belongings into Myungjun’s place and stay with him. Honestly, the plan was _perfect_.

The moment Myungjun came home from work, the smell of pizza lingering on his clothes, Jinwoo announced, “I’m living with you!”

“I was waiting for you to realize that,” Myungjun mumbled as his own way of greeting, and the boy moved to take off his shoes.

“No, I mean, I’m going to _start_ living with you.”

“You already are.”

“No, Myungjun, look.” Jinwoo waited until he had Myungjun’s attention, and he excitedly pointed at himself. “I’m going to be your roommate from now on.”

Myungjun nodded his head and continued to take off his shoes, very unimpressed by this news. “Well, since you finally made it official, I’m going to need you to start chipping in for rent.”

Jinwoo sighed and plopped down on Myungjun’s couch. “You’re not as excited as I am about this,” he pouted, and Myungjun joined him after a few seconds, curling into Jinwoo’s side and depositing his hat beside him.

“Because it already feels like you’ve been my roommate for a while. Yesterday was the first night you spent at your own apartment in about a week, and that was only because Binnie specifically asked you to come home.”

Perhaps Myungjun was right. Perhaps it _had_ been a lot more noticeable than Jinwoo had thought it would be. He pursed his lips in thought before wrapping an arm around Myungjun. “Well, now that it _is_ official, I do need to pay rent.”

“Yup.”

“And what is the cur _rent_ payment I’ll be giving you?”

Myungjun was quiet for a second before suddenly scrambling out of Jinwoo’s embrace and rushing to his kitchen. He ignored Jinwoo’s calls of, “Babe, what are you doing?” before coming back with a large mason jar and a sticky note attached to it that read, _Pun Jar_.

“From this point onward,” Myungjun started, his serious gaze attracting Jinwoo’s eyes, and Jinwoo always thought Myungjun was so hot when he was serious, so he just smiled widely back at him. “Jinwoo, stop smiling, I’m serious.”

“I know. I love it.”

He felt giddy when Myungjun blushed. The older boy cleared his throat and pointed at his Pun Jar. “Seriously-”

“I know.”

“ _Jinwoo_ , from this point onward, whenever you say a pun, you’re going to stick money in this jar, alright? Because if we’re living together, I know you’re going to drive me crazy, and having this will motivate me to keep loving you even if you tell lame puns.”

Jinwoo was still smiling as he rifled through his wallet. “What will we do with the money we earn from the Pun Jar?”

“What do you mean _we_? This is something I developed, so _I’m_ going to-”

“We can buy a new a- _pun_ -ment.”

He ended up owing the Pun Jar ten thousand won by the end of the evening, but the loss of his income didn’t even bother him at the moment, not when he heard Myungjun on the phone with his landlord to request paperwork for a new roommate, and not when he had to listen to Myungjun excitedly make plans on how they would decorate the walls with family photos of the two of them, and _definitely_ not when he was woken up by Myungjun’s snoring and stared fondly at his boyfriend’s face shining in the moonlight.

He simply leaned forward, gave Myungjun four kisses on his cheek, and whispered, “You’re still the cutest pizza delivery boy in the entire world.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense and the reveal of several old fics (maybe).


End file.
